On the Nature of Auras
by Thinker90
Summary: What are auras? Are they applicable only to the magically mighty? And if so, why? Filius Flitwick explains this oft misubderstood phenomenon.


Auras are often misunderstood as the effusion of a magical being's power. The bright colours that make the auroras pale in comparison, and fill up the local space. The reason for this is that aura's are rarely seen and if seen, usually occur to those seen as magically formidable such as individuals like the Lady Maleficent, Nicholas Flamel and recent examples Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. What nobody seems to note however, is that those auras that appear usually happen to those who are in intensely trying emotional situations.

The invention of the Philosopher's Stone was seen to be the pivotal moment that Flamel's Aura burst forth, and in doing so, blinded half of Prague. The event was said to have been triggered by joy. Joy that the Elixir of Life extended Perenelle Flamel's life indefinitely in spite of the fatal syphillis that would have taken her life at the age of 35.

The Lady Maleficent's battle against her childhood friend Helga Hufflepuff is said to have cemented her place among the hallowed Founders of Hogwarts. The titanic struggle was almost eclipsed by their clashing auras brought out by the intense sorrow of near sisters, battling for the love of a child.

The story of Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore it is apt to say, everybody knows. The insidious malcontent of Rita Skeeters vitriolic exposè against him was read by the millions in the wider magical community. It is a story of a fight, of a clashing of ideals and methods. Of the final sundering. The sundering of a bond that was characterized by deep personal and professional respect. And love. A love so strong that it is said (though not widely believed) that Fawkes, the phoenix familiar last seen in 1996, was summoned by Dumbledore's broken heart. A broken heart that created the only magical aura of modern times. The aura blinded several members of his support from the Grande Armée Magique. It so impressed the higher ups that our law enforcement agents that are most in touch with the public are called Aurors today.

So what have these three examples proven? I have said that auras are often stated to be produced by the magically powerful. And that it is the result of deep emotions. This where I shall prove to you beings need not be the magical heavyweight that they be capable of having and producing an aura. We saw these examples most recently. The circumstances were terrible yes, but we can admit these people we not up to the par of our earlier historical mentions. These of course are the centre of the tragedy that unfolded on Halloween Night 2008. The murder of the Potter family, and the torture of the Longbottom Patriarch.

We know that The Man Who Conquered was attacked late that night, his wards torn down and his life taken by the curse he was famous for surviving. His wife was killed defending their children the victim of an unknown curse, a curse that is said to have been inflicted on the DMLE Head, Hermione Granger-Weasley during the Battle of the Ministry of Magic in 1995. The children were found half _eaten._ The prevailing theory is that remnants of Fenrir Greyback's pack were the perpetrators as part of a twisted revenge.

At the same time, elements unknown again, tore down the wards to Longbottom Hearth, stunned Hannah Longbottom and her three children before placing the Longbottom Patriarch under the Cruciatus Curse for almost six hours. The effect was insanity. One of the most beloved Herbology professors was placed in the St Mungos, beside his parent's.

Now, in the morning once the news broke, came the most incredible display of auras ever seen. The entirety of the Dumbledore's Army, an erstwhile defense group founded by Harry Potter is said to have manifested an aura. The brightest was documented by Daily Prophet photojournalist Dennis Creevey. He says that Hermione Granger Weasley and Ron Bilius Weasley had stormed in to the Ministry morning after the event, in a coruscating display of grief. The colors of the rainbow were on display, as if to tell the world, all color would be leached out of our lives by the destruction of these lives.

Whilst of a certain magical strength, the components of the DA and indeed our Head Auror and our DMLE Head cannot be said to have been among the most magically gifted. Yet it was loyalty and love my dear readers that brought forth the magical event of our times. Alas, now what has been disproven, has been at such a cost, may we never see another example ever in history.

Filius Flitwick,

Deputy Headmaster, Hogwarts

Supreme Mugwump

Honoured Goblin Ally


End file.
